The prior art has a myriad of approaches to the problem of delivering a liquid electrolyte to the elements of a multicell battery after a projectile has been launched. Usually the acceleration forces generated at launch or firing are used to rupture an ampul, and in the case of a rotating projectile, centrifugal force causes the electrolyte to flow into the cells. As will be appreciated by those skilled in the art, the galvanic elements are kept out of contact with the electrolyte until the cell is placed in service in order to provide a long shelf life and as a safety feature.
It is desirable to energize all of the cells of a multicell system from a single source of electrolyte. In prior art multicell batteries for use in projectiles it is difficult to prevent leakage currents between cells; such leakage currents rob energy from the system and are thus deleterious to its proper operation. In addition, in a reserve battery it is difficult to keep the electrolyte in the cells after the projectile has come to rest, as for example in a land mine.
An object of this invention is the provision of a simple, inexpensive mechanism for delivering electrolyte in a multicell reserve battery which mechanism: (a) helps prevent intercell leakage current after activation; (b) permits the use of excess electrolyte to insure rapid and complete activation; and (c) prevents leakage of electrolyte after the projectile comes to rest.